


Visiting Hours

by jjscm



Category: Love/Hate (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscm/pseuds/jjscm
Summary: Tommy can hear everything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Visiting Hours

_Siobhan_

“Tommy, can you hear me?” Siobhan sounds like she’s been crying for hours. Tommy tries to open his eyes to see her but can’t.

“The nurses said I should talk to you. That you might be able to hear me. But I don’t know.” Siobhan sniffs.

“I know about you screwing around. How many were there? Even after I was raped you were still going to her.

“Sometimes I think you only stayed with me because of Leighton. But then, you killed a man for me. So you must love me, in some way.

“I love you, Tommy. I do. But I fucking hate you too.”

Tommy wishes he could speak. Siobhan goes quiet after that, apart from the occasional sniff.

...

_Debbie_

“Tommy?” Debbie’s voice is soft. He feels something stroking his face, like a rose petal.

“I had to see you. Don’t worry, I won’t let Siobhan see me.” She sits down beside his bed.

“I understand, you know? I understand why you ended it. Why you couldn’t leave Siobhan.”

Tommy’s eye twitches.

“I won’t cause any trouble for you. I just want you to wake up. I just want you to be alright.”

Tommy wonders how he got here.

...

_Nidge_

“You’re a fucking prick Tommy, you know that?” Nidge is pacing up and down the room. Tommy can see him in his mind’s eye, although he can’t see him. Nidge is raging but he can’t think why.

“Do you have any idea the shit you’ve landed me in? They think I killed Git. Why the fuck did you have to do that? You and Darren. Just because you caught him having a poke at your missus. Siobhan’s my niece and I love her and all, but you know full well she was asking for it. You didn’t have to break his bleeding neck!”

Tommy wishes Nidge would leave.

“If I hadn’t been so stressed, if it wasn’t for all this pressure you put me under, I would never have done this to you.” Nidge’s voice softens and Tommy feels a finger stroking his cheek as Nidge comes closer.

“I could just tell them, you know. I could tell them it was you who killed Git and let them waltz in here and pull the plug. It would be so easy. But I can’t do that to you. To Siobhan.” Nidge almost sounds close to tears.

“I’ll have to give them Darren instead.”

...

_Siobhan and Darren_

“Thanks for turning me down the other morning,” Siobhan is saying to Darren.

“I knew you would have regretted it,” Darren replies.

“You’ve been a good friend to Tommy. To both of us.”

“Tommy’s lucky to have you.”

Tommy knows there’s something he should be warning Darren about, but he can’t think what it is. He feels Darren’s hand on his shoulder.

“Take care, buddy.”

...

_Tommy_

“Tommy?” His eyes are finally open and he’s staring at someone who’s talking to him. He thinks he’s seen her somewhere before.

“Tommy, it’s okay. You’re waking up slowly. Don’t try and speak.”

Who’s Tommy, he wonders dimly. The lights in the room are too bright. He closes his eyes again.


End file.
